xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Moira MacTaggert
Moira MacTaggert is an ex-CIA agent and currently a scientist living at the Mutant Research Center on Muir Island. She is also Professor X's love interest. Biography ''X-Men: First Class In 1962, Moira is tasked with following the U.S. Army Colonel Hendry with her partner Levene in Las Vegas, Nevada on behalf of the CIA. She manages to slip into the Hellfire Club disguised as "female entertainment", refusing advances by several men before arriving at the booth Colonel Hendry was in. She manages to activate a passage to a secret base underneath the club. There, she sees Hellfire Club members Emma Frost and Azazel display their powers and "kidnap" Colonel Hendry. She tries to warn the CIA, but Azazel had brought Colonel Hendry back to the Pentagon, making her story unbelievable. She soon realizes she needs the help of a person who specializes in genetic mutation. Thus, she travels to Oxford University to meet Professor Charles Xavier. After he reads her mind to find out what she saw, he agrees to help her. Xavier, Moira and Raven then travel to the CIA's headquarters in Langley, Virginia attempt to convince top CIA officials of the existence of mutants. The officials initially don't believe them, even after Xavier confesses he is a mutant and reads their minds. Because he reveals (through reading their minds) classified information pertaining to America's Jupiter missiles in Turkey, the officials all accuse Moira of bringing in a spy. Raven immediately shape-shifts into William Stryker Sr. - one of the officials present, shocking Moira and the others. The Man in Black, who was sitting in the background, offers to look after them at his private facility. As Moira was having a conversation with Levene, Charles freezes the surrounding area and tells her to come down to the parking lot telepathically. The Man in Black then brings them to Division X. Moira, Levene, Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr, and an assault team penetrate Soviet territory in an attempt to apprehend Shaw, who was supposed to meet with General Armivolkoff to discuss their plans. Instead, Emma Frost is captured. After the Hellfire Club attacks and destroys Division X, Moira helps Xavier and Lehnsherr train the X-Men at Xavier's Mansion. Moira accompanied the X-Men to stop the Hellfire Club during the flight to Cuba to prevent war from taking place. She tries to prevent Shaw detonating a bomb that would result in the war between Russia and the United States. After the Hellfire Club's defeat, she attempted to stop Magneto, who was deflecting the incoming missiles and shells of the American and Soviet fleets back towards them, by shooting at him. One bullet Magneto deflected struck Xavier's lower back. She was blamed by Magneto, but Xavier states that it was really him who caused it. About a month after the Missile Crisis, Moira became Xavier's caretaker while he was bound to a wheelchair. Although she promised to never tell the location of Xavier's School to the CIA, he wipes her memory as a safeguard measure, preventing her from being effectively interviewed by her superiors. During Moira's interrogation at the hands of John McCone and William Stryker Senior, she is unable to remember anything other than brief images of her experiences with Division X. Moira's interrogation is disrupted by Magneto raiding the lower catacombs of the CIA's headquarters to free the imprisoned Emma Frost. |-|Original Timeline= Between ''X-Men: First Class and X-Men: The Last Stand Sometime after the events of First Class, MacTaggert left the CIA and ultimately became a medical scientist and doctor. She establishes her home and workplace on Muir Island in northern Scotland, and eventually works alongside Charles Xavier again — this time in an educational capacity. ''X-Men: The Last Stand Years later, as a doctor stationed on Muir Island, she is tasked with caring for P. Xavier, Charles Xavier's brain-dead twin brother. She appears in a recording explaining P. Xavier's condition and this video is shown by Charles to his students to aid his ethics lesson. After Xavier's death at the hands of Phoenix, Moira was one of the few humans to attend his funeral and pay last respects. After the battle at Alcatraz Island, she returns to Muir Island to check on her comatose patient. To her surprise, the patient suddenly calls her name in Charles' voice, confirming that Charles' consciousness survived his physical death. |-|Revised Timeline= X-Men: Apocalypse Moira now a mother but still a CIA agent, has been investigating mutant cults and is sent to Cairo. She uncovers a follower of "En Saban Nur" and he leads her to a temple holding Apocalypse. Inside, the followers are able to awaken their idol which causes a worldwide earthquake, the temple begins to collapse but Moira manages to escape and return to America. Charles Xavier feels the earthquake originally believing Jean Grey to be responsible, until Hank McCoy tells him it's been worldwide. Charles uses Cerebro to check on Moira still finding her attractive and decides to go see her with Alex Summers. Skills *'Skilled Pilot '- Moira is a very skilled pilot. She is able to maneuver the X-Jet with ease. She and Hank often co-pilot. *'Expert Marksman '- Due to her training with the CIA, Moira is very skilled with a handgun. This is shown when she shoots bullets at Erik. All of them were aimed at either at his head or chest, but Erik deflected them with his ability. *'Skilled Combatant''' - Moira has some degree of fighting experience. This shown when she knocks a man out with one blow in X-Men: Apocalypse. Relationships Friends and Family *Proteus - Son *﻿Professor X - Teammate and Love Interest *Magneto - Former Teammate, Former Enemy, and Friend *Storm - Former Enemy and Friend *William Stryker Sr. - Former CIA Boss *John McCone - Former CIA Boss *Levene - Former CIA Teammate *The Man in Black † - Former CIA Teammate *Darwin † - Former Teammate and Friend *Banshee † - Former Teammate and Friend *Havok † - Former Teammate and Friend *Mystique - Teammate, and Friend *Beast - Teammate and Friend *Quicksilver - Teammate and Friend *Nightcrawler - Teammate, Friend, and Savior *Jean Grey - Teammate, Friend, and Savior *Cyclops - Teammate, Friend, and Savior Enemies *William Stryker - Kidnapper and Enemy *Angel Salvadore † - Friend and Teammate turned Enemy *Azazel † - Enemy *Emma Frost † - Enemy *Riptide † - Enemy *Sebastian Shaw † - Enemy *Apocalypse † - Enemy **Horsemen of Apocalypse ***Angel † - Enemy ***Psylocke - Enemy Trivia * Moira is the only non-mutant in the films to serve as a member of the X-Men. * After the film's ending credits, she appears again for a brief scene, where it appears that Xavier has transferred his mind into the body of a patient, following his physical body being disintegrated by the Phoenix persona that inhabits Jean Grey. In the director's commentary for the movie's DVD, it is revealed that this patient is, in fact, the identical twin of Professor X, whose mind had been destroyed before birth by the power of Charles' mutation. Thus it is that Charles' voice is used and Moira instantly recognizes him. * An alternate final scene with Moira is featured in the novelized version of the movie, where she appears to Magneto in the park as he plays chess, seemingly offering to reverse the "cure", which he refuses, saying he can't go back to the way he was. External links * * Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:Cameo Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Caucasian Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Unknown Status Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Brown Hair Category:Light Brown Hair Category:Americans Category:Lovers Category:Government Category:Secret Government Category:CIA Category:Teachers Category:Scientists Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Xavier Family Category:Scottish Category:Alive - Revised Timeline